


Botched Plan

by huapomme



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Gen, before Wisely joins the Kamelots, this is the first non-nsfw OS that i've finished in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: Tyki always found new ways to piss his brother off and vice versa.  That just seemed to be their relationship.Sheril and Tyki could never tell when they started acting that way.  At first, it was an odd competition, at least in Tyki’s eyes.  To the noah of desires, Tyki was an ungrateful little brother that he wished would shape up one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and only actually wrote a tiny ending to it today haha

Tyki always found new ways to piss his brother off and vice versa.  That just seemed to be their relationship.  

Sheril and Tyki could never tell when they started acting that way.  At first, it was an odd competition, at least in Tyki’s eyes.  To the noah of desires, Tyki was an ungrateful little brother that he wished would shape up one day.

Sheril would insult Tyki’s preferred manner of dress — ill fitting, overly loose fabric for optimal comfort — so Tyki would “forget his manners” in public.  Loud knee-slapping laughter, talking with his mouth full, you know the basics.

The noah of pleasure took minimal precautions to keep himself presentable in the eyes of his family.  It drove Sheril mad and Tyki reveled in it.  

It was an excellent pastime to the younger of the two.  If Sheril had a choice none of this would have continued into adulthood.

The perfect family.  A strong husband to provide for his doting and kind wife; an obedient child and loyal dog.  They were essentials that Sheril strived for and Tyki was itching to screw it up for his brother.

It was much more effort than he would have liked to admit.  It was so worth it though.

Road was easy to sway.  Candy and the prospect of an interesting outcome were all it took to get her onboard.  She did her best to be on her worst behavior, not that it was hard.  She refused food if it wasn’t perfect then changed her mind as soon as the new dish was brought out.  No outfit was fit to wear if she didn’t have everything match.  The textures, colors, even the accessories had to be just so.

To make it worse for Sheril, Road professed her love and infatuation for a certain white haired exorcist on a whole new level.  Allen was all she talked about.

The dog was more than open to training with Tyki.  He always had treats to reward him for menial bad deeds.  Tearing apart papers, shaking off indoors, playing in the mud.  It was so easy.

After a month of it, Sheril finally reached the end of his patience — not that he didn’t flip out before.  Oh no, the head of the household reprimanded any of the inappropriate activities he saw.  But he lost all of his composure when he found out that the disruptions were due to his dear little brother.

On one late night, the noah of desires decided that he had had enough and needed to clear his head.  He spotted it on his way past a window overlooking the garden.  A transaction between Tyki and Road, his focus only drawn to the scene because of her loud cheers.

He had to rub his eyes to make sure it wasn’t a dream.  But his suspicions were confirmed when the taller of the conspirators noticed Sheril eyes wide before running.

Tyki didn’t bother to look back, knowing that if he did it would be the end.  He jumped the fence, forgetting that he had powers from the stress of the impending danger.

After he was sure that things would be safe did Tyki come back.


End file.
